


6. 知己中道崩殂，未来凶多吉少，一个人安然若素地前行。

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 三国同人懿丕 [1]
Category: San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 题目和梗来自LOFTER@Other and Infinite太太，原梗地址：http://the-otherworlder.lofter.com/post/275b81_bce8f16
Relationships: 司马懿/曹丕
Series: 三国同人懿丕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779295





	6. 知己中道崩殂，未来凶多吉少，一个人安然若素地前行。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目和梗来自LOFTER@Other and Infinite太太，原梗地址：http://the-otherworlder.lofter.com/post/275b81_bce8f16

“接下来，可就剩你一人啦！”

正值盛年却缠绵于病榻上的君王拍了拍跪在一旁的司马懿——他的大将军，发出一阵与此时严肃悲伤气氛截然相反的笑声。

“朕已经交代了元仲，让他以后多信任你们四个……先生，朕去了之后，就剩你一个人了，接下来的路可能会很难走。但，千万，千万不要着急来找朕，要一步一个脚印，走稳了，知道吗？”

“臣遵旨。”

大概是这两句话已经耗尽了曹丕全部的力气，他闭上眼睛，喘了一会儿。趁着这一会儿，司马懿偷偷抬起眼，瞧着曹丕。

他仍然记得他们在相府的第一次相遇，正像后来曹丕自己所说，“灰头土脸”地被他父亲训斥一番。

那时的陛下是多么年轻啊，司马懿在心里感叹道，脸庞都还没长开，嘴角也没有留这些密密麻麻的小胡子——当然，也没有如现在这般重的心机。

“仲达啊！”

曹丕猛然叫了一声，司马懿赶紧低下头，回答一声“臣在”，可等了半天没有下文。他颤颤微微地去把榻上人的脉搏，可愣是没摸到一丝生的迹象。

一旁的太医令急急走上前，把了手腕，摁了脖子，又试了呼吸，憋足气，高呼一声：“皇帝殡天了！”

一时间，阖宫的宫人全部跪下，战战兢兢不敢作声，殿外的曹叡早已冲进来，跪在他父亲的床前，痛哭失声。之后身侧的宫人们才渐渐小声哭出来。

司马懿静静地跪在一旁，不像其他人哭天喊地——他早已做好准备来迎接他的陛下离他而去这一事实，眼下甚至还有心情去猜在这一群痛哭的人中，到底谁是真心，谁是假意。

“仲达。”

曹叡哽噎着叫回司马懿的思绪，司马懿深深地伏下身，叫了声“殿下”。

“你去通知长文和百官吧，孤和三叔四伯还要在这里为先帝再守上一阵。”

“臣遵旨。”

走出宫殿，司马懿被仲夏的阳光耀得睁不开眼，略一直视竟被刺激出了泪水。明明外界阳光明媚，他却感到前所未有的寒冷——他的太阳刚刚落下，此后也不会再有太阳来照耀他的世界。

“先生啊，朕去了之后，就剩你一个人了，接下来的路可能会很难走。但，千万，千万不要着急来找朕，要一步一个脚印，走稳了，知道吗？”

陛下，臣遵旨。

司马懿在心中默默回答着，甩甩袖子，独自踏上出宫告知陈群和百官的路。他不知道，这条路，他将会再独自走25年。

但这又有什么。

他的陛下不让他着急去见他，他便不急，一步一个脚印，慢慢地走，稳稳地走，安然地走。

END


End file.
